


Best Medicine

by liroa15



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-05-30 02:51:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15087392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liroa15/pseuds/liroa15
Summary: Oscar's feeling pretty low after yet another shoulder surgery. It's up to the boyfriend he didn't know he had to make him feel better.





	Best Medicine

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [thistidalwave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thistidalwave/pseuds/thistidalwave) in the [PuckingRare2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/PuckingRare2018) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Leon Draisaitl/Oscar Klefbom
> 
> hurt/comfort + didn't know they were dating

The first few days after yet another shoulder surgery, Oscar avoids his teammates. The doctors have given him painkillers, but he tries to take as few of them as possible. There’s too many horror stories about painkiller addiction for him to tempt fate in that way. So mostly he’s cranky and sore and driving Adam absolutely crazy since the only places he goes are to the rink to be looked at by the team’s doctors and home to recover. He can’t even start his physio yet.

“Well, what do you want then?” Adam demands from where he’s standing in the kitchen. 

“I want a shoulder that works, and I want to be able to skate, and I want you to stop acting like I’m broken,” Oscar complains from his place on their couch. 

“And I want you to stop whining and take your medication, but we can’t all get what we want,” Adam snarks back. “So I’m going to the store. Try not to suffocate in your own self-pity before I get back.”

Oscar throws the decorative pillow from the couch at Adam as the other man stomps towards the door. He comes nowhere near hitting him, which only makes him feel worse. He settles further into the couch and stares at the television without really seeing it. He’s not pouting, no matter what Adam thinks.

Oscar’s not sure how much time passes before he hears the front door open. “Back already?” he calls out.

“I heard you weren’t feeling well,” a new voice calls, “so Larsy asked me to come and cheer you up.”

Oscar forces himself to sit up straighter, despite the pain that sends racing through his shoulder. “I’m fine,” he protests. “Larsy is full of shit.”

“Sure,” Leon agrees. “I’m going to go and get your sling from your room so you don’t fuck your shoulder up even more, and I’ve got a bunch of stuff on my tablet we can watch.”

Oscar makes a grunt of agreement because he really does want Leon to stay, but he doesn’t want to admit it. 

Leon goes and gets his sling and helps him put it on. He doesn’t even complain the way Larsy does when Oscar squirms because he hates the sound the Velcro makes when it comes apart.

After Leon’s strapped him into the sling again, he heads off into the kitchen. He comes back a couple moments later with two cups of Oscar’s favourite coffee, a brand he has his mother send him from back home. He also has a couple of Oscar’s painkillers, which he hands over. 

“Thanks,” he mumbles, swallowing the pills dry and then chasing them down with a sip of coffee. Leon’s added just the right amount of cream and sugar.

Leon hums his agreement and settles down next to Oscar on the sofa, close enough that they can both watch whatever on his tablet, but far enough away that there’s no chance of Leon accidently bumping his shoulder.

“Any requests?” Leon asks, tapping in his password absently.

“Whatever you want,” Oscar mumbles. “I’m gonna fall asleep in like half an hour anyway.” The painkillers they gave him are the heavy-duty kind.

Leon bites his bottom lip before making his selection. Oscar’s not really surprised that it’s in German. Leon almost never gets to use his first language, and he’s pretty self-conscious about it.

“You want me to turn on the subtitles?” Leon asks after a moment. 

“Naw, it’s okay,” Oscar mumbles. “It’s sort of nice to just listen to.”

They’re both quiet for a little while. Oscar’s pretty sure that Leon’s watching some sort of rom-com or a soap opera. The painkillers are working their magic, and Oscar’s not feeling any pain or really much of anything. He’s also pretty sure that the heroine is dating twin brothers, but he’s not as clear if she knows there’s two of them or if she thinks they’re the same person.

“She knows,” Leon says. “But they don’t know she knows.” It’s only then that Oscar realizes he must have said the last bit out loud. 

“Sounds complicated,” Oscar mumbles. Drowsiness is already tugging at him hard, so he picks up his mostly cold coffee and drinks the rest of it in a couple of long swallows in an attempt to keep himself awake.

“Yeah,” Leon agrees. He shrugs then, careful not to bump his shoulder against Oscar’s in any way. From anyone else, that sort of solicitousness would annoy the fuck out of him, but from Leon it’s okay. Pleasant even.

They watch the rest of the episode—it’s definitely a soap opera—before Oscar rearranges them so his head is in Leon’s lap. 

“So I lied to you before,” Leon says, clicking on to the next episode.

“Hmmm?” Oscar questions.

“Larsy did show up. He said you were sulking, and I needed to go over and take care of my boyfriend.”

Oscar’s not exactly at his best, so it takes him a moment to figure out what Leon’s trying to say. “Oh,” he mumbles, pressing his face into the material of Leon’s sweats. “Does that bother you? That Larsy thinks we’re dating.”

He can practically hear Leon roll his eyes. “Apparently everyone thinks we’re dating because Nursey started teasing me about not taking care of my boy.”

Oscar’s not quite sure what to say to that. It’s not like he’d be opposed to dating Leon, but he’s not sure what Leon thinks. They started fucking around not long after training camp this year, but that’s always been about convenience and familiarity more than anything. At least, that’s all they’ve ever talked about it being, but now Oscar’s not quite sure that’s what Leon wants. 

“And?” Oscar says, turning his head just enough to meet Leon’s gaze.

“And I was going to tell them that they were full of shit, but they started pointing out all the dates we go on, and then Larsy decided to share all the times he’s walked in on us fucking, and I guess it really did sound like we were dating.”

Oscar thinks about it for a minute, and when he does he can kind of get how the rest of the team apparently thinks they’re dating. The things he and Leon do together are the same sort of things that the guys talk about doing for their girlfriends and wives. And it’s nice, easy in the way that relationships can get after a little while.

“And you don’t have to say anything now, or ever if you don’t want to, but I thought you should know,” Leon finishes, opening up another episode of his soap opera. They watch it in silence for a few minutes.

“I think I kind of like it, that they all think you’re mine,” Oscar says as the heroine tricks one of the brothers into buying her what looks like a very expensive necklace. “I think I’d like it even better if you were really mine.”

“I think I already am,” Leon replies, watching their heroine twirl around wearing her prize. His eyes dart down then and meet Oscar’s, and Oscar can see that he’s serious.

“That’s good then,” Oscar agrees and turns his attention back to what’s happening on the screen or trying to anyway. He doesn’t really remember Leon turning off the show or helping him to bed, but when he wakes up the next morning, he’s surrounded in pillows to keep his shoulder safe. Leon’s pressed as close to him as he can get. 

And Oscar more than kind of likes it. He looks down at Leon’s sleeping face, memorizing the curve of his cheekbone and the angle of his nose before climbing out of bed and heading to the kitchen to make coffee. 

Adam gives him a disgruntled look from the kitchen table while Oscar hums his way through the coffee-making process with only one arm.

“Disgusting,” Adam mumbles in Swedish when Leon appears, still shirtless and with his sweats riding low on his hips, and grabs the cup of coffee Oscar’s just finished making for him.

“Thanks, babe,” he mumbles.

“Any time,” Oscar replies and watching Adam make a disgusted face. “I’m trying to eat here.”

“It was your idea that he come over,” Oscar replies sweetly. 

Adam glares at him while Oscar just takes a sip of his coffee and grins until Adam stalks from the room in a disgruntled huff. Leon settles on the chair next to his and smiles.

Oscar’s pretty sure this is the best idea Adam’s ever had.


End file.
